Kelsi Jordan Krum
Seven-month-old Kelsi was last seen on August 11, 1994 in her home on Second Avenue in Arcadia, Florida with her 21-year-old mother, Kelli Jo Krum just prior to 12:00 a.m. Kelli was in the process of moving to her parents' home in Sebring, Florida at the time. She dropped most of her clothes, a baby swing, a walker and other items off at their house that day. she and Kelsi were reportedly last seen by their cousin, James Dennis "Jimbo" Ford, just before he left their home. Kelli was apparently speaking on the phone and packing boxes at the time Ford saw her. Neither she nor Kelsi have been heard from again. Kelli left a note behind saying she was going back to Arcadia, Florida to pick up her paycheck and would return the next day. Kelli and Kelsi's residence did not show any signs of a struggle when investigators searched the house shortly after their disappearances. Their belongings had been partially packed in preparation for the pending move. Kelli didn't take her vehicle or any clothing for herself or her daughter and only her purse and car keys were missing. Her uncle reported that he passed Kelli and Kelsi's house and saw Kelli's car parked in the driveway, facing the street, prior to their disappearances; later, he passed the house again and saw the car was turned around in the driveway, facing the house. Ford was given a polygraph test in 1997 regarding the Krums' cases and he failed it. He refused to take another lie detector test and has never been charged in connection with the disappearances. Ford was convicted in 1999 for the brutal 1997 murders of a Punta Gorda, Florida couple, Greg and Kim Malony. Greg was Ford's co-worker. Ford shot Greg in the back of the head, beat him with an ax and slit his throat. He raped Kim, beat her and shot her in the head. He was arrested a short time later and DNA evidence tied him to the crimes. He is currently on death row awaiting execution. Photos of him are posted with this case summary. The investigation into the homicides led authorities to investigate the renewed possibility Ford was involved in the Krums' cases, as well as an unsolved Florida homicide from 1984. Investigators searched an orange grove near Arcadia in 1997 after Ford's arrest when they received a tip that the Krums' bodies were buried in the area, but no evidence was located at the site. Ford maintains that he knows nothing about the disappearances of Kelli and Kelsi. There have been no arrests in Kelsi and Kelli's disappearances and the cases remain unsolved as of 2018, but foul play is suspected. Description Kelsi is described as a Caucasian female with light brown hair, blue eyes, is 2'3 and weighs 17 pounds. Her ears are pierced, but she doesn't normally wear earrings. She was cutting her first teeth at the time of her disappearance. Kelsi' mother, Kelli is described as a Caucasian female with brown hair, blue eyes, is 4'10 and weighs 135 pounds. She has a scar on one of her elbows. Category:Missing by Year Category:1994